


everything's gonna be alright (sunny and bright)

by specialsnowflake



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, That's it, Thunderstorms, maylor fic with a title from a john song because That Makes Sense, this is like my fourth gift to queenfanatics i'm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28920750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/specialsnowflake/pseuds/specialsnowflake
Summary: "...What," he mumbled, voice scratchy with sleep, "what is it?""I, uh," Roger paused and swallowed hard. Did he really want to make his fears worse by admitting to them? "I don't fuck with thunderstorms."Brian hoisted himself up on his elbows and looked up at Roger, confused. "What do you mean you don't-"A mighty thunderclap cut him off, and Roger huddled closer to Brian at the sound."Oh.""Yeah."
Relationships: Brian May/Roger Taylor
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	everything's gonna be alright (sunny and bright)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [QueenFanatics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenFanatics/gifts).



> this is an idea i've had for a Long Time. it's a bit different this time and hopefully everybody enjoys it!

Roger could scarcely sleep as he listened to the storm. Fat raindrops clapped against the roof like a raucous audience. Strong winds brutally whipped the sides of the building, their ghostly cries sending a chill up his spine. Thunder crashed and shook the walls, urging Roger to pull the covers a little tighter around his shoulders. 

Brian slept peacefully beside him. Lightning flashed across his face periodically, and Roger wondered how all this chaos hadn't woken him up. Brian's face was half obscured by the pillow as he snored lightly. He looked peaceful, and Roger reached to smooth out his hair. He must've been using that shampoo Roger gave him as the texture was soft beneath his palm. His hand settled on the ends of Brian's hair by his shoulders, absentmindedly twirling a lock between his fingers. 

He wished Brian would wake up, but he wasn't aware of Roger's fear of thunderstorms. Admitting to the fear would only make it more real, so he chose to deal with it quietly. He'd seek refuge in either his or Freddie's bedroom, hiding under the covers until the storm passed. This would be the first stormy night with Brian at his side. 

Their relationship developed slowly, and Roger could still hardly believe that Brian had wanted him in the first place. He'd been at the brunt of Roger's potent anger, the subject of so much mocking and teasing, yet neither could deny the fondness with which they regarded each other anymore. A slow and hesitant confession poured out of Brian after a few drinks, which Roger met with his own quick sign of reciprocation. From that night forward, they'd begun a slow yet steady climb to intimacy, and soon Roger began looking forward to Freddie and John's requests to spend the night somewhere else. 

Brian would provide the much-needed comfort, even if he would be irritated at Roger waking him up. Though they had not said the words aloud, they were boyfriends. Roger ignored the warmth blooming in his chest at the idea of having a boyfriend to cuddle him back to sleep. With a deep breath, he sat up and attempted to shake Brian awake. 

"Brian?" 

At first, Brian simply groaned and tried to turn away from Roger's offending hands, but with a few more shakes he opened his eyes. A few moments elapsed as Brian became completely conscious. 

"...What," he mumbled, voice scratchy with sleep, "what is it?" 

"I, uh," Roger paused and swallowed hard. Did he really want to make his fears worse by admitting to them? "I don't fuck with thunderstorms." 

Brian hoisted himself up on his elbows and looked up at Roger, confused. "What do you mean you don't-" 

A mighty thunderclap cut him off, and Roger huddled closer to Brian at the sound. 

"Oh." 

"Yeah." 

"Come here," Brian said as he laid back down and opened his arms. Roger settled in, enveloping himself in the comfort of Brian's arms. His fears quelled in the warm embrace, he began feeling sleepy. They drifted off to sleep together, and took one step higher in their intimacy.


End file.
